No Need To Worry
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: All Bella wants to do is watch a movie, but Carlisle has other plans. When she discovers his reasons behind those plans, she reassures him. Edward/Bella/Carlisle. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Rating for threesome sexual content and some slash.


**No Need To Worry**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Bella/Carlisle, Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Category: Romance/Humour

Spoilers: Eclipse

Warnings: Threesome sexual content

Summary: All Bella wants to do is watch a movie, but Carlisle has other plans. When she discovers his reasons behind those plans, she reassures him.

A/N: Part of my threesome AU, but takes place during Eclipse. Written for my Twilight20 prompt: Worry.

I was lying on the bed in Edward's room, he'd recently gotten a TV and DVD player for me, watching a DVD that I'd been dying to watch for weeks but couldn't find anywhere. Alice finally found it for me yesterday, before Edward left to go hunting up near Seattle.

Carlisle was lying next to me; we were alone in the house, pretending to watch it too, although I knew better. My suspicions were confirmed when his hand slid under my top and he started drawing patterns on my stomach.

I ignored his actions, I knew where he wanted it to lead but I was determined to watch my movie. He didn't give up though, and his finger found its way under the waistband of my jeans, gently moving backwards and forwards.

He tilted his head to look up at me. "Bella," he said his voice low.

"No," I replied simply, not taking my eyes off the screen. He slid his hand down a couple of inches, and I couldn't help but look at him. What I saw in his darkened eyes was not what I expected; I knew immediately that something was wrong. "Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked my heart accelerating slightly, Carlisle was never worried unless there was a good reason behind it.

He looked away from my gaze, but his hand stayed. "Edward," he said, "I shouldn't have let him go to Seattle to hunt."

I frowned before I remembered about Victoria and her army of newborns. "Edward's fine," I said, attempting to assure both of us. "He can take care of himself, you know tha-"

I was cut off by Carlisle kissing me. He'd pulled himself up so that he was level with me and at the same time, his hand had slid smoothly up my stomach and under my bra. He rubbed my nipple with his thumb and deepened the kiss. He pushed his tongue between my lips, I clamped my lips around his tongue and sucked on it gently before pulling back.

"Carlisle," I breathed, my hand threading in his hair. His hand slid slowly back down my body and when it reached my jeans, he undid the button and the zipper. His lips traced my neck as he 

moved his hand under the waistband of my panties and slipped his middle finger into me. I instantly took in a sharp breath, not realizing how aroused I already was.

He gently started rubbing my clit, my eyes fell closed, and I whimpered, pushing myself against his hand. "Bella," he groaned.

"Have you two been doing this the entire weekend?"

My eyes flew open and Carlisle's hand stopped. I heard a low chuckle from the doorway. "Edward," I breathed.

He grinned as Carlisle raised his head from my shoulder. "Stay where you are," Edward said, "both of you." He brought his hands up slowly unbutton his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders.

Carlisle intensified the pressure on my clit suddenly and I gasped. "I'm sorry Bella," he said. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," I whispered. "Quite the opposite."

The tingling in my body increased as Edward unzipped his pants and pushed them and his boxers down his finely sculpted legs, moaning quietly when his erection was freed.

I looked up at him, somehow managing to smile through Carlisle's ministrations. "Are you going to join us Edward?"

He shook his beautiful head, but moved over to the bed. "Not quite yet," he said, "I have an idea. But first..." He placed both his hands on the bed and leant over and kissed Carlisle. Again, Carlisle's hand stopped what it was doing, but only until Edward pulled back again. "Bella's right, Carlisle," he said, "You needn't worry about me." Then he leaned in and kissed me.

When he pulled away from me, I took a deep breath in an attempt to control my breathing and the sensations that Carlisle's hand was causing me. "What's your idea Edward?"

I watched, biting my lip as his hand his slid down to his erection. "I want to watch Carlisle pleasure you, while I do this," he started stroking himself. "When you're close, let me know and I'll slip inside you, so that your orgasm will bring on mine."

"I wouldn't count on me," I gasped, raising my hips from the bed as Carlisle inserted two cold fingers into me, "lasting too long if Carlisle keeps this up."

Carlisle smiled and leaned forward, kissing my jaw line and down my throat. Edward moved to the end of the bed and sat down, without a word he reached over and pulled my jeans, and panties down and off me.

Carlisle thrust his fingers into me deeper, finding my G-spot as his thumb slowly increased it's tempo to match. "Oh yes," I moaned, pushing my hips against his hand and revelling in the extra contact.

"Edward," I gasped as Carlisle's thumb moved at a dizzying pace. I was close, so very close and if Carlisle didn't stop...

The bed shifted as Edward knelt up and crawled over me. His knees moved between mine and I opened my legs, giving more of myself to Carlisle to stroke. "Now, Edward," I choked and Carlisle removed his fingers from me, but continued to rub my clit.

The sensation filled every nerve in my body as Edward filled me. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his hips, pushing him further inside before one last flick of Carlisle's fingers brought me over the edge. I tightened around Edward as rocked back and forth on him, pulling him deeper and deeper into me as he thrust his hips forward.

I heard Edward growl as he let himself go and felt him tremble under my hands. "Bella," he groaned.

Carlisle's fingers were still moving and I continued to rock against him and Edward, riding out the last waves of my orgasm. After a few seconds Edward fell forward, panting and bracing his hands on either side of me. Carlisle carefully pulled his hand from between us, leaning down to kiss me softly.

Carlisle pulled away and rolled onto his back. Edward kissed me lightly before pushing himself up and withdrawing from me. I turned to look at Carlisle and saw that he had his eyes closed. "Edward, I think we owe Carlisle a favour."

Edward grinned and tore at my blouse, sending buttons flying everywhere. He dipped his head and took my hardened nipple into his mouth through the blue lace of my bra. Edward reached his hand to cup the front of Carlisle's pants. Carlisle moaned and I felt Edward harden once more as Carlisle began to thrust against his hand.

Edward moved his mouth to mine and kissed me hard. I pulled back after a few seconds and pushed at him. "Strip him Edward," I ordered, lying back and moving my hand between my spread legs. "It's not fair that he should be dressed when we're not."

He turned to Carlisle pulled him off the bed, after yanking Carlisle's shirt over his head, Edward crushed their lips together. Edward wasted no time in riding Carlisle of his remaining clothing and pulled him tightly to him, their hips grinding together. Carlisle's head fell back.

Heat flashed through me and I rubbed my clit harder, causing me to whimper.

The two vampires released their grip on each other and moved to the bed before climbing towards me. They pushed my legs further apart and without warning, Carlisle grabbed my hand, pulling it away and together they lowered their heads.

I cried out in pleasure as Carlisle's tongue circled my clit and Edward thrust his inside me. My hands slid into their hair, as I moaned continuously. I pushed my hips against them, forcing Edward's tongue deeper into me, and I exploded, my muscles clenching around them as I chanted their names. "Yes...oh god...Edward...Carlisle..."

Edward and Carlisle stayed with me and when they lifted their heads their mouths met in an opened-mouth kiss. They rose to their knees, hands trailing over hard muscle, and Edward finally tore his lips from Carlisle's.

"Is your worry gone?" Edward breathed as he trailed his hand down Carlisle's chest. He twisted Carlisle's nipples and his head fell back. He growled softly as Edward's hand ventured lower and wrapped around his erection.

"Yes," Carlisle moaned as Edward stroked him. "I'm sorry, Edward."

I pushed myself to my knees and claimed Carlisle's lips in a kiss. My hand joined Edward's on Carlisle. "I want," I breathed, breaking the kiss and tightening my grip on Carlisle, "you to fuck me, Carlisle."

"Cursing Bella?" Edward smirked as Carlisle bent his head to take one of my nipples into his mouth. He sucked and ran his tongue around it in circles. "You'll have to be punished for that later love...unless," he added, his hand tightening around Carlisle, "I get to fuck him, while he fucks you."

Carlisle growled loudly and I couldn't tell if it was from Edward's hand or words. But Edward merely grinned and pulled Carlisle off of me. He wrestled him to bed and flipped him over. "Get underneath of him, Bella," Edward growled as he trailed his tongue down Carlisle's spine.

I obeyed, Carlisle lifting himself slightly so that I could slide underneath him. Edward's dark eyes met mine as he pushed himself into Carlisle, causing him to arch backward into Edward and thrust into me at the same time.

Edward began to move against Carlisle, forcing him deeper inside of me. It wasn't long before my vision blurred, my head spun, and heat spiralled out from my stomach for the third time today. My body tensed and I shook uncontrollably as I heard both Edward and Carlisle groan loudly with their release.

After a few seconds Edward pulled out of Carlisle and Carlisle moved off of me. My eyes fell closed, I was still panting, my heart racing in my chest. It was several minutes before my heart finally slowed and my breathing went back to normal.

I opened my eyes to find Edward and Carlisle lying on either side of me, watching me intently. "Are you alright love?" Edward asked. I didn't answer, I knew I was sore.

Instead I pushed myself into a sitting position and turned to the TV and the DVD that I had forgotten about; the credits were rolling across the screen. Picking up the remote, I hit the menu button. "You two made me miss my movie."

I pressed play and Carlisle groaned loudly.


End file.
